The lost guardian
by Mac171100
Summary: This is the story of the lost guardian. Her name was Lux Fulbright as a human but now that she's dead, her name is Jet Black. Her father is Pitch. Jet is kidnapped from the other guardians by her on father and she manages to escape, just when Snow Flake (Jack Frost) shows up. What is Jet's role as a guardian? And how does she know Jack? T for paranoia and sass
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

I sat around the town fire and talked with Mary and Jack.

"Yeah, we're going ice skating tomorrow!" Mary said. I grinned.

"That's bound to be fun. Have a good time." I said.

"Do you want to come?" Jack offered. I blushed slightly and shook my head.

"It's your day. Besides, I'm supposed to go hunting tomorrow. Sorry. Maybe I'll join up with you?" I said. Jack and Mary grinned and nodded in unison. I smiled and prodded the fire with an arrow from my back.

"Ya know, that arrow is going to catch fire one day." Jack noted, right next to me. I yelped slightly and realized that May had run off to play wit her friends.

"I doubt. These things are tougher than steel it seems." I said.

"So, you can snap steel?" Jack asked rhetorically. I laughed slightly and examined my arrow. I took another of my arrows and carved a small heart onto the shaft. I swirled small frosty patterns into the wood. I blew on the arrow and handed it to Jack.

"I want you to have it." I said. Jack stared at the carved arrow and smiled.

"Thank you, Lux." He said. I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged.

"Welcome." I mumbled. He grinned at me and wrapped an arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder with a smile.

"Lux! Home!" I heard my mother yell. Jack sighed sadly and I pouted. We stood and hugged.

"I'll try to be there." I whispered to him before slipping home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own **_**_Rise of the Guardians. Sorry, this may be kinda gory._**

I grabbed my bow and waited by the fire for my dad to wake up. I waited about five minutes before going with out him. I rushed into the woods and ran through the trees. I had missed the wilderness. I wasn't really supposed to go out by myself. My dad was way too overprotective. I ran before a shrill scream ripped through the air. I froze and my blood ran cold. That scream... it was Mary. I ran in the general direction of the lake. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my neck but kept running. I leaned against a tree and placed a hand to my neck. I looked at my fingers and saw they were coated in blood. I reached to the pain and found the shaft of an arrow buried there. I snapped the shaft and kept running. Some would call me mad, some would say I did it out of love. But I needed to help Mary. I pulled out the rest of the arrow and skidded to stop by the lake edge. I watched in time to see Jack throw his sister to shore. I sighed in relief but screamed as he fell in.

"Jack!" Mary yelled. I stepped out onto the ice but fell to my knees, dots blotting my sight. I stared as the ice turned from white to red. I collapsed. My sight when black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

I awoke to the sound of voices. Two men and a woman. There seemed to be four of them. They were arguing about something. I sat up with a groan and my hand flew to my neck. It was thickly wrapped in bandages. A golden midget, a humanoid hummingbird, a mansquatch, and a six-foot rabbit.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened? _OW_." I rushed, needing my neck.

"Careful. You'll hurt yaself if ya do that." The rabbit said. My eyes widened.

"You can talk." I noted aloud. The rabbit nodded. The hummingbird knelt in front of me and smiled kindly. She seemed trustworthy.

"We were hopping you could tell us what happened." hummingbird said. I tried to remember but shook my head.

"I don't remember." I said sadly.

"DO you remember your name?" the mansquatch asked. I nodded.

"It was Lux Fulbright." I told them. "But it's now Jet Black."

"Did you say 'Black'?" The mansquach asked. I nodded. They all gasped in unison.

"You don't think..."

"No way..."

"Impossible..."

"But..."

"Uh, I think golden guy is trying to say something." I piped up. They turned as one to see the man. His eyes were wide and he looked excited. Different images flashed above his head but I was too tired to bother deciphering them.

"What?!"

"Why didn't ya tell us, mate?"

"You're kidding."

"What is he saying?" I asked. They turned to me and the golden man stepped forward.

"Sandman is your uncle." The mansquach said. My jaw dropped.

"Sandman? Uncle? What?" I asked. The hummingbird took my hands and smiled.

"Sorry, we should have explained better. We are the guardians of childhood. I'm the Tooth Fairy. People call me Tooth. He's the Easter Rabbit or Bunnymund. He's Santa Claus but prefers North. And he's the Sandman and, apparently, your uncle. So, he's your Uncle Sandy." Tooth said. I rubbed my forehead with my hands and sighed.

"Okay. Why is it bad that my last name is Black?" I asked.

"It means you're related to a very bad man." Tooth said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What would his name be?" I asked curiously.

"Pitch Black." North said. My eyes widened.

"My dad is a bad guy?!" I yelped. Everyone went quiet but Sandy stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. Bunnymund smacked his hand away and grabbed me.

"Bunnymund! What are you doing?!" North yelled. I swatted at his hands but the damn rabbit wouldn't let go.

"She's Pitch's kid. We can't trust her!" Bunnymund yelled. I kicked out at him and his grip on my shirt tightened. Something in me snapped and I summoned black sand and whipped him in the face. I rolled away and crawled away, staring at my hands in fear.

"What did I just-."

"See ma point! She's dangerous! She should be locked up!"

"Bunnymund! That's not how you treat a child!" Tooth yelled in my defense.

"She's no longer a child, Toothiana! She's a teenager with dangerous issues!" Bunnymund yelled.

"North! Sandy! Back me up here!" Tooth said. North sighed.

"I agree with both of you. She can't be let out but she shouldn't be treated like a prisoner." North said. Sandy nodded.

"Bunnymund, you're in charge of her since this is you idea." North said. He then stormed off. Tooth fluttered after him and Sandy sighed. He disappeared in a sand cloud and Bunnnymund turned to me.

"Come on, let's go." he said. I didn't like where this was headed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

I followed Bunnymund down the Rabbit Hole and followed him down the tunnel.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer, just kept hopping. I frowned but picked up my pace to catch up. It seemed to surprise him how well I could keep up.

"Try to stay up here, brat." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and sped up even more. I shot ahead and skidded to a stop in front of a wall of rock.

"Where are we?" I asked. There was no response. I turned with a gasp as another rock wall shot up, trapping me inside. I pounded on the rock and screamed.

"Let me out!" I yelled. I heard a dark laugh and sank to the ground, teary eyed.

"Jet! Get out of there!" Bunnymund yelled. I froze. If he didn't trap me in here, who did?

"Hello, dear." Someone said. I looked up to see my father.

"Dad..." I muttered, fear lacing my voice. The dark man grinned evilly.

"Come along, daughter." He said, gesturing to the shadows.

"Don't do it, Jet!" Bunnymund yelled. My dad growled and grabbed my arm. He dragged me into the shadows and I screamed.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He tightened his grip and dragged me in.

"No!" Was the last thing I heard from Bunnymund before I was consumed by darkness.


End file.
